


【柚天】寄雪

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *速打的生贺，有点短，鉴于我今天忙着加班，抽时间就搞了这么一点点。*现实背景，全日自由滑结束时间点。*都是我胡说，没有根据。凑合看吧。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【柚天】寄雪

金博洋关掉了手机上日台的直播，全日比赛已经结束，他没必要再浪费时间去看日媒在广告间隙里挤出来的那一点点直播信号了。

他摸着微微发热的手机，屏幕被点亮了又暗，却始终没继续按下去什么。

究竟是该先恭喜宇野打败了羽生获得金牌达成全日四连冠的成就呢？还是要先把自己藏到最深处的联络方式像平时获取力量时那样，调出来又退出，写下的话再默默删掉呢？

不过这次，他是会勇敢地发出去的，他保证。

可是，他会需要吗？

金博洋翻了个身，不由得叹了口气。

自他升组以来，他从来没见过那个人崩到这种程度，他太累了，肉眼可见的疲惫。

金博洋回忆着他苍白的脸色，眼窝下泛着的黑青比他前几日在总决赛时还要重。

很显然的没有休息好，体力也跟不上。

以往他都只戴着一个心率监护，可这次……

身体情况这样糟糕，可他还要这么拼命，金博洋不知道该用怎样的言辞来形容自己现在的心情，究竟是在气他不会照顾自己，还是在气这紧张频繁的赛事，亦或者是，在气自己，本来也没有立场去对那人说些什么。

何必呢。

就是啊，他又何必呢。

金博洋觉得自己的情绪徒升的不对，可又没办法抑制住，那些不痛快就像是暴怒的小兽龇牙咧嘴地冲他咆哮而来，仿佛要淹没他。

那个人追求的极致在现在的赛场上几乎行不通，这点他们都很清楚。

就如同他怎样努力，不切合实际的判罚和莫须有存周始终如影随形。其实对他来讲还算是能够让自己放宽心——毕竟始终没有站在巅峰，也没有强大的落差感和失望感，况且他还有供他努力进步的目标，所以一次的失败，并不算什么。

可他不一样。

也许自己这样也很难安慰到他吧，毕竟两个人在总决赛上都没有什么交流。

想到这里，他忍不住叹气。

要怎样做，才能让他不要那样自责难过？刚刚羽生赛后忍着泪水的画面还在他脑海里挥之不去，自己总要做点什么……

就算会被无视，或者会被拒绝，他也想试试。

他想要他知道。

孤独的冰面，不只有他一个人。

他唤醒手机屏幕，点开编辑界面，输入几个字，复制，粘贴，翻译。

然后选择了那个人，发送。

他不觉得羽生能够回复他什么，但是他觉得，至少发出这句话，是他能做的事情——总比什么都没有说要好很多。

金博洋放下手机，躺在床上放空自己。

他一定很忙，忙着应付媒体采访，忙着接受大家对他的安慰，当然这其中也不乏对他的诋毁，不过金博洋相信这个人的强大，他会战胜一切的，包括4A，也包括他自己。

没有一分钟，手机的消息回复惊醒了放空的金博洋，他呼吸开始急促了起来，那种紧张感与期待感瞬间淹没他。

急忙地抓起手机，上面的对话框清晰地写着对方的回复。

金博洋笑了起来，小虎牙已经有些藏不住，他迅速地回了一句，放下手机慢慢地平复心情。

变暗的屏幕上是刚刚的对话。

【北京下了很美的雪，有空来看吧，我陪你。】

【はい】*

【等你。】

————

*日语机翻的，意思是“好”，但是我反向翻，就是“是”，这个我不懂，凑合看吧。


End file.
